


Where Heaven Stops and Earth Begins

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, Lazy sunday morning, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:40:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She still hasn’t solidified around the edges, not quite, but then, neither has Oliver, and the three of them are pretty much existing in-between worlds right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Heaven Stops and Earth Begins

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Abbie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abbie/gifts).



> Some Smoaking Billionaires for absentlyabbie on tumblr.

Tommy doesn’t really wake up so much as float to the surface of consciousness. Light is streaming lazily in through Felicity’s window, and the house is quiet, the type of quiet that settles down into your bones and your eyelids, making you want to drift off again. Peaceful. Settled.

Still.

He breathes in deeply, catching the scent of Felicity’s shampoo and Oliver’s aftershave, and rolling his shoulders as he turns over, the bed creaking slightly as he does.

Oliver’s not in bed, which doesn’t surprise him at all. Both he and Felicity learned early on that Oliver sleeps far less than any normal human being should. He’ll turn up at some point.

In the meanwhile, Tommy lets his eyes trail over the smooth expanse of Felicity’s back, the sunshine making her hair glow, spread out around her. She’s hugging her pillow tightly, lying on her stomach, with her face turned away from him, and Tommy spends a few moments watching her sides expand gently with each breath. He settles in to the rhythm of her, until his breaths match hers, and his eyelids begin to grow heavy again.

He dozes, probably for no longer than a few minutes. When he opens his eyes again, the patch of sunlight has only shifted an inch or so. The blanket is draped low over Felicity’s waist, and as tired as Tommy is, he suddenly needs to touch her, to feel her sun-warmed skin.

He lifts his left hand and trails it up her back, fingertips brushing her hair off of her neck to the side. He traces her shoulders, rubbing his thumb over that beauty mark that drives him nuts over her left shoulder blade, the one Oliver thinks she should have looked at. (It’s fine, they all know it’s fine, but Oliver worries. It’s what he does.) He snuggles in closer to her, placing an open mouthed kiss on her arm, and leaves his lips there, breathing her in, taking in all of her.

She’s fuzzy around the edges, like she hasn’t come in to focus yet, or maybe it’s more that his brain hasn’t really woken up yet, but her edges are soft and mellow and she’s so warm. He needs that warmth. Wants it.

He lets his hand trail down her side, tracing circles into her hip before dipping underneath her body, finding soft curls, and damp arousal and he hears her breath hitch just a little bit and knows she’s awake.

“Mmmm… Tommy…” she sighs, and he’s not sure he’ll ever be able to catalogue what it feels like when she says his name that way, or how the fact that she can differentiate his touch from Oliver’s makes him love her in ways he’s not quite ready to share.

He runs two fingers up through her folds, circling her clit, before dipping inside of her. She presses her pelvis down into the mattress, trying to increase the pressure, and snuffles in content. Tommy crooks his finger, stroking her inner walls lazily and leans over her to begin placing kisses along her upper back. The beauty mark receives extra attention, and he finally pulls himself up to lay on her back, legs tangling with hers beneath the covers, and Felicity pushes back into him, rubbing against his erection. He sighs and drops his forehead, still teasing her, wanting her, needing her…

He pulls his hand away, and Felicity makes a small noise of discontent, but then he’s taking each of her hands in his and pushing into her gently from behind, and they both sigh when he’s fully inside of her. The angle doesn’t allow for much more than shallow thrusts, but at the moment, it’s not really about the sex as it is just feeling each other, and honestly, they’re both sort of still half-asleep and Tommy could doze like this, settled inside of her, Felicity keeping him warm and safe.

They move together, slowly, leisurely. They have all the time in the world. It’s Sunday morning and there is nowhere they have to be.

There’s nowhere Tommy would rather be.

He picks up the pace when he feels that tell-tale pressure begin at the base of his spine, gripping Felicity’s hands more tightly, breathing against the nape of her neck, and finally comes with a groan, every one of his muscles going taut before releasing, leaving him boneless and satisfied on top of her.

He hears a soft noise beneath him and nuzzles Felicity’s ear.

“Are you asleep?” he asks, voice low and rough with sex and sleep.

“Mmm, no, just resting,” comes the slurred response, and Tommy laughs, pulling out gently. Felicity sighs again, and he turns her over before settling in between her legs. Her eyes are closed, but she’s smiling, and those words he’s not really ready to say are closer to the surface than they’ve ever been before.

“You didn’t come,” he says, kissing her lightly.

“S’okay,” she mumbles, cracking one eye open, “was nice…” She smiles and closes her eyes again, wiggling a little as she settles down into her pillow.

“God, she’s amazing.”

Oliver’s voice comes from the door and Tommy turns his head to see his best friend leaning against the doorway, holding a cup of coffee. Oliver has some serious bed-head going on, and he doesn’t look completely alert yet, which means he’s slept longer than Tommy had originally thought. His sweats are slung low on his hips, and his scars look smaller and more faded in the morning light.

Tommy dips his head to kiss Felicity’s earlobe before rolling off of her. He arches an eyebrow at Oliver. It’s an invitation, and he watches Oliver’s eyes rake down Felicity’s body, over her small breasts and little pink nipples, the dip of her stomach, and she's still sort of fuzzy, still hasn’t solidified, not quite, but then neither has Oliver, and the three of them are pretty much existing in-between worlds right now.

Oliver takes the few steps to the bed, setting his mug down on the bedside table, and climbs up next to Felicity. The two men share a look, and even though Tommy’s spent, he still feels heat run through him as he watches Oliver’s eyes go dark, trailing his fingers down Felicity’s abdomen before pulling the blanket away. He settles in between her legs, hooking them over his shoulders, and then Oliver’s tongue is buried inside of her, and Felicity’s back arches and she moans, and  _fuck_ , but Tommy just came inside of her and Oliver is – Oliver is –

He leans over Felicity and takes one of her nipples in his mouth, sucking on it, nipping gently, and he reaches across her body to pinch and roll her other one between his fingers. She’s mewling, gasping in tiny breaths and letting them out as small sleepy whimpers, but Tommy can’t take his eyes off of Oliver, pulling off of Felicity’s breast to watch.

When Oliver’s eyes lift and meet his, he untangles himself from Felicity’s legs and sits up. Felicity’s gasping, but Oliver reaches for Tommy, pulling him in for a kiss, and Tommy can  _taste_  himself and Felicity on Oliver’s tongue, and he shudders, groaning when Oliver bites his lip before pulling away and going back to her.

She’s close to coming, they can both tell, both know how her pitch changes when she reaches her bridge, and Tommy leans to down to kiss her, almost like a game of telephone, from Oliver to her, and she arches again and flies apart, her cries swallowed by Tommy’s mouth as he and Oliver both lick into her until she’s come down.

They’re all breathing heavily when Oliver finally rolls over, pulling Felicity on top of him. She settles above him immediately, moving slowly, rotating her hips, lifting slightly before sinking back down. Oliver closes his eyes tightly, reaching for Tommy, and Tommy grips his hand, watching the two of them moving together, and he could feel jealous, but he doesn’t – he just –

 _Loves_.

Later, somehow, he ends up in between the two of them, and he’s not sure how they always know, can always tell when he needs this, when he needs to feel like a core part of something, when his heart gets too full to manage on his own. But there he is, Felicity’s head on his chest, already fast asleep again, and Oliver’s hand arm around his middle, their legs all tangled up together.

Tommy watches the dust motes floating in the sunlight. Listens to the stillness of the town house. He can smell the remnants of Oliver’s strong Turkish coffee on the bedside table.

And he sleeps.


End file.
